


From Hell to Hell

by xBaskerville



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Don't hate & judge me, F/M, Gwen needs lot of hugs, Gwen will need some love after this, I Don't Even Know, Kingpin Matt Murdock, Murderdock is a little piece of shit, Once again Matt Murdock does what he wants, Stockholm Syndrome, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, a real one this time, but we love him, like a lot, so Gwen does
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBaskerville/pseuds/xBaskerville
Summary: Matthew a laissé le choix à la jeune femme, devant témoins. Il ne l’a forcé à rien. Il ne l’a menacé de rien.Il n’a pas besoin de se répéter.Il n’aura plus besoin de le faire.Son araignée lui mange dans la main à présent. A la voir enfin si obéissante et si docile, Matthew Murdock n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy (implied)
Kudos: 8





	From Hell to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoldierNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierNation/gifts), [Chysack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/gifts).

**From Hell to Hell**

**0.**

Il ne cache pas son sourire victorieux. Peu importe combien l’ancien Capitaine de police, George Stacy, le regarde de travers, avec tellement de couteaux dans le regard qu’il pourrait le transpercer de toute part. L’odeur de colère et de haine s’échappe de cet homme qu’il a toujours trouvé stupide et Matthew ne peut qu’en sourire.

Ce n’est pas vers son père que Gwen s’est dirigée, traînant sa carcasse affaiblie, amaigrit et mutilée. Bien qu’il est tout fait pour la libérer. Quitte à mettre sa carrière, sa vie en jeu. En plus de celle de sa vie.

Une fois qu’ils ont été encerclés par ses ninjas, Matthew a laissé le choix à la jeune femme, devant témoins. Il ne l’a forcé à rien. Il ne l’a menacé de rien.

« _Fais ton choix_. » lui a-t-il simplement dit.

C’est elle, et elle seule, qui a lâché la main rassurante de son père. C’est elle, et elle seule, qui avance vers son bourreau, d’un pas tremblant, sur ses jambes fragilisées par le manque d’exercices, de nourriture et par les coups. C’est elle, et elle seule, qui finit par s’effondrer dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Matthew lui embrasse la tempe, passe une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop gras à son goût. Il ne lui en veut pas, c’est lui qui n’a pas pris le temps de la laver, ou de la faire laver. La dompter avait été plus important.

L’odeur du sang dans son cou si frêle lui donne de le remordre, encore et encore, jusqu’à y laisser une emprunte définitive. Oh, Matthew pourrait. De quoi faire rager George, le mettre hors de ses gongs, le voir tenter de ramener à la raison sa petite princesse. D’avoir une raison de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.  
Ce serait une bonne chose de le tuer. Après tout sa petite princesse n’était plus sienne. Pas depuis que lui, Matthew Murdock, l’avocat aveugle du plus grand mafieux de New York, avait mis la main dessus, et se l’était appropriée. Corps, âme, et esprit.

\- Ne soyez pas surpris, George. Ma petite araignée sait d’où la douleur va venir.  
\- Retire tes sales pattes de ma fille !  
\- Allons, allons. Il n’est pas nécessaire d’être si vindicatif. Les faits sont là, non ?

Matthew retire ses bras de la taille fine de la blonde.

\- Tu peux partir chérie.

Gwen ne bouge pas, si ce n’est qu’elle s’accroche à lui plus fort, un geignement pitoyable au bord de ses lèvres, et secoue son visage dans la base de son cou.

Alors il lui attrape le menton et lui fait relever la tête. Matthew sait qu’il lui fait mal à serrer trop fort. Il y prend un plaisir fou. Comme à chaque coup qu’il lui a porté jusqu’à présent, pour la briser, petit à petit. Barrière par barrière.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux rester avec moi, chaton ?  
\- Gwen !

Matthew lève un doigt, ses hommes se font plus pressent auprès du policier à la retraite. Gwen cherche à hocher la tête. Matthew n’aime pas les ânes.

\- Parle !  
\- O-Oui.  
\- Mais est-ce que j’ai encore envie de toi ? Après toutes ces fois où tu as voulu t’enfuir… Qui te dis que j’en encore envie de toi ?

Il devine la panique dans ses yeux, car son cœur s’affole, sa respiration se saccade. Il s’en amuse. A quelques enjambées de là, le père lui-même peut assister à la panique intérieure de la chaire de sa chaire.  
Matthew veut rire. On lui avait dit que c’était un pari risqué. Embrigader une adolescente sûre d’elle et de ses opinions... Un jeune enfant, peut-être. Mais un adolescent ou un adulte, cela serait plus dur. Et malgré tout, sa proie est au bord des larmes, dans une panique si élevée, qu’un simple coup de vent pourrait avoir raison d’elle.

\- Je- Ne- Non ! M’abandonne pas-  
\- Non. Bien sûr que non, chérie. Tant que tu m’obéiras, je ne t’abandonnerai pas.

L’avocat du diable reprend son visage entre ses mains. Les joues sont trempées de larmes. Ce n’est qu’un détail.

\- Sèche tes larmes, chérie. Sèche-les. Et embrasse-moi. Pour oublier tout ça, hm ?

Il n’a pas besoin de se répéter.  
Il n’aura plus besoin de le faire.  
Son araignée lui mange dans la main à présent. A la voir enfin si obéissante et si docile, Matthew Murdock n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

**1.**

Ses hommes ont libéré sa proie de ses chaînes. Elle n’a pas bougé, c’est à peine si elle a cligné des yeux. Quelques mois en arrière, elle se serait jetée à leur gorge pour les étriper et chercher un moyen de s’enfuir.

Aujourd’hui, et comme le reste de la semaine, elle est calme. Son corps est raide en plus d’être fatigué d’avoir lutté seul si longtemps.

C’est un spectacle qui lui plait. La voir docile, calme. Elle avait déjà essayé une fois, de paraître calme et docile. Son rythme cardiaque appréhendant la suite et ses mensonges l’avait trahit. Aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Elle l’était vraiment.

\- Bonjour Gwen. Comment allons-nous aujourd’hui ?  
\- Bien Monsieur Murdock. Et vous ?

Le sourire s’élargit. La voix est encore mécanique, ce n’est qu’un détail. Il ne peut pas tout avoir d’un seul coup.

\- Je ne pouvais aller mieux, merci de demander.

Il s’assoit sur le tabouret d’en face.

\- Que dis-tu ma chère, de faire comme depuis le début de cette semaine ? Tu me donnes ta main sans discuter, sans réfléchir et je laisse la lumière dans ta cellule jusqu’à cette nuit, hm ?

À peine eu-t-il finit de poser sa question, qu’il n’a pas le temps de tendre la main ; Gwen la lui tend déjà. Sans discuter. Sans plaidoyer.

Matthew ne peut que sourire quand il attrape cette main délicate.

**2.**

D’un geste sûr du poignet, Matthew jette le sopalin usagé dans la poubelle au coin de la pièce. Aucun besoin de confirmation pour savoir qu’il a bien visé.

L’avocat du diable se baisse pour récupérer son pantalon qu’il renfile, tout en sifflotant du bout des lèvres un petit air joyeux. Ce n’était pas aussi bien que la dernière fois, celle où il l’avait droguée. Mais cette fois, elle ne s’était ni débattu. N’avait pas pleuré. N’avait rien dit. Elle s’était laissée faire.  
À bien y réfléchir, elle n’a surement plus la force de pleurer. Autant dire qu’il en est le responsable. Et c’est une fierté personnelle.

Il serait incapable d’entendre les battements de cœur, il aurait pu croire qu’elle était morte, que son corps n’était plus qu’un cadavre bon à enterrer. Ou bon à interner. Car, c’est un fait qu’elle soit morte de l’intérieur. Il a œuvré pour. Matthew s’est acharnée sur elle des mois durant et aujourd’hui encore, juste pour ce moment où elle lâcherait prise.  
Brisée et dépendante. Docile et obéissante. Son arme rien qu’à lui.

Aussi amusé que repu, il s’assoit sur le bord du lit. Il ne la voit pas, mais sait que c’est un joyau. Son joyau. Il ne la verra jamais, mais la reconnaîtrait entre mille et pourrait réaliser son portrait pour l’avoir touché jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois.  
Gwen ne sourcille même pas quand il lui touche la joue. Ni quand il sa main vagabonder sur son cou, son torse, ses seins qu’il a malmené quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand le bout de ses doigt frôlent les emprunte de morsures, il se retient de ne pas les mordre de nouveau. Juste pour la marquer. La marquer si fort que son gène guérisseur ne pourrait faire disparaître la cicatrice… Il s’aventure plus bas, appuient sur les côtés cassaient pour la faire tressaillir afin de lui montrer qu’il aura toujours un contrôle sur elle maintenant. Puis il s’arrête un moment pour lui souffler sur le nombril.

C’était un geste plutôt attendrissant. Mais le manque de réaction de sa proie l’agace. Alors au diable les précautions, tant pis s’il lui fait – encore – mal.

\- Tu sais Gwen, je t’ai mentis.

Il lui fait mal quand il insère un doigt. Il l’entend gémir, peu importe à quel point le son est faible, à force d’avoir crié ces jours passés, elle n’a plus de voix.

Et sa voix brisée lui manque.

\- Ton père te cherche. Forcément. Tu es sa fille chérie. Son unique petite fille. Même si tu t’es disputée avec lui avant de disparaître, il te chercher. Cependant… A cause de votre dispute, pour lui, ce n’est pas une disparition, mais une fugue. Il est furax contre toi, ma beauté. Il y a de quoi. Tu pars toujours sans prévenir, tu l’as mis dans un merdier avec ta double identité.

Matthew sent une résistance dans ce corps si frêle ; tant mieux. Il lui fera plus mal. Rien que voir ses larmes couler sur ses joues, le rend presque euphoriques.

\- Surtout maintenant. Tu crois vraiment qu’il voudra encore de toi après qu’il découvrira que tu as fricoté avec moi ? Moi qui ai fait de sa carrière un Enfer ? Que pensera-t-il de sa fille, à peine majeur, qui s’envoie en l’air avec l’avocat du pire criminel de New York ?  
\- St- St- Stop…

Un mot équivaut à un mouvement brutal.  
A la voir de nouveau bouger lui donne vraiment l’impression qu’elle préfère la douleur à la douceur. Soit. Ce n’est qu’une lettre de différence. C’est son domaine, il a de quoi faire. L’entendre glapir après toutes les horreurs subites lui prouve bien qu’il a encore beaucoup à faire.

Ce qui le fait arrêter est une odeur métallique sur ses doigts.

Du sang à cet endroit peut-être plein de chose, l’hymen par exemple. Ou les règles qui ont un mauvais timing. Ou pire, il est allé trop loin. Tss. Matthew fera venir un docteur. Il est temps de la faire soigner aussi, avant que les dernières blessures ne s’infectent.  
Bien loin d’être contrarié par sa propre négligence s’il l’a déchiré, il y voit un autre coup de grâce. Encore et toujours un coup de massue supplémentaire.

Un autre sopalin pour essayer ses doigts, il se relève. Avec toute cette histoire, il est en retard pour son rendez-vous avec le Caïd. Il paraît que Frank Castle veut l’interroger sans la présence de son avocat. Stark dégotait bien des idiots pour son armée. Un jour, la Main devrait s'occuper du milliardaire.

\- Mais dis-moi Gwen… Dis-moi comment il réagira quand il comprendra que tu portes mon enfant, hm ?

La crise de panique qu’il provoque n’aura jamais été aussi plaisante à entendre.  
Il n’y a rien qui prouve qu’elle soit effectivement enceinte – Matthew n’est pas encore sûr si la paternité lui plairait bien. Mais elle vient surement de se rendre compte, qu’il n’a jamais porté la moindre protection.

**3.**

Son corps entier tremble.

Dénudée sur le sol de marbre, sous la ventilation réglée à fond, Gwen n’a plus une seule pensée cohérente. Elle a froid, c’est tout ce qu’elle sait. Elle a froid, si froid, que son corps s’est rétracté de lui-même. Comme une araignée se recroqueville en mourant.

Ses larmes gèlent sur son visage. La jeune femme en est sûre. Tellement sûre.

Mais elle peut tenir. Gwen ne veut pas lui donner satisfaction de rendre les armes. Elle peut tenir. Elle le peut. Elle en est capable. Elle- Elle…

Non. Non. Il fait trop froid. Si froid…  
Elle ne peut plus. Elle ne va pas tenir plus longtemps.

\- S’il-vous plait ! Stop ! Stop ! hurle la blonde d’aussi fort qu’elle le peut, Je ne chercherai plus à fuir ! Je le jure ! Pitié !

Ses hurlements redeviennent des gémissements, puis un mantra. Quand sa voix s’éteint, la porte s’ouvre seulement, la ventilation ne souffle plus. Une couverture moelleuse vient sur ses membres brisés et bleuis par le froid. Elle en pleure de soulagement. Elle s'y serre. Jusqu'à se serrer contre celui-même qui l'a jeté dans cette pièce.

\- Tu ne recommenceras plus ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oui qui, Gwen ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur Murdock. Je ne recommencerai plus…

S’il lui apporte de la chaleur, c’est qu’au fond, il doit être gentil, non ? Il vient toujours à ses petits soins.

\- C’est bien Gwen. C’est bien. C’est de ta faute si tu es dans cet état. C’est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

Et s’il l’a punit, c’est qu’elle a mal agit. N’est-ce pas ? Oui, c’est ce qu’il vient de dire. C’est de sa propre faute tout ça. Elle serait gentille et obéissante, elle ne serait pas- pas… Pourquoi elle est là au juste ? Pourquoi voudrait-il qu’elle soit gentille et obéissante ? Quelle punition mérite de finir nue dans le froid ?

Non. Non.  
Son esprit n’arrive plus à suivre. Qui est qui déjà ? Qui est le gentil dans l’histoire, qui est le méchant ? Elle, lui ?

Matthew Murdock ne peut pas être méchant. Il la porte comme si elle était le plus précieux des diamants. Il la réchauffe, il l’amène dans une salle de bain où l’attend un bain bouillant, juste pour l’aider à se réchauffer. Il s’immerge avec elle pour ne pas qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il la nourrit, la loge, l’a recueillit-  
Non. Non. Il l’a enlevé. L’avocat a profité de sa dispute avec son père pour l’attraper. Il profite de tout. Absolument tout. Il lui fait du mal. Les coups, les attouchements, les mots…

Gwen s'agite un peu, la respiration de nouveau chaotique, frappant les mains envahissantes de l'homme roux, tout en cherchant à quitter cette haut chaud confortable. Comme d'habitude, Murdock la rattrape et la cale contre lui. La blonde sent le menton se poser sur son épaule et cette bouche envahissante reprend sa place contre son oreille, avec ce ton menaçant qu'elle haït tant :

\- Reste calme joli cœur. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner dans la chambre froide, hm ?

Gwen s’entend renifler et secouer la tête. Pitoyable. Certes. Et d'un autre côté... hors de question qu’elle retourne dans un endroit aussi froid.   
Il lui sourit. Il lui sourit tout le temps lorsqu’il est content. Toujours avec une caresse sur la joue. Comme on caresse un animal pour le récompenser de son obéissance. Monsieur Murdock n’est pas si méchant, il l’installe confortable dans son giron. Il a des gestes doux et attentionnés. Il n’est pas méchant.

\- Je n’ai pas à m’énerver quand tu m’obéis. J’aime quand tu es sage Gwen. C’est mieux pour nous deux. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

Il l’embrasse. Il l’embrase toujours quand elle est sage. D’habitude elle n’aime pas, elle déteste quand il la touche, parce que Murdock n’a pas à la toucher, ni à l’embrasser, ni à quoi que ce soit !

Mais s’il fait tout ça, c’est parce que la blonde le mérite. Il vient de le lui dire. Il fait tout ça pour elle. Alors, si elle ne l’écoute pas, si elle lui désobéit, si elle cherche à fuir, si elle- Non ? Oui ?

Gwen ne sait plus… Alors à quoi bon résister ?

Minute...

Pourquoi devrait-elle résister au juste ?

**4.**

Gwen a beau avoir l'esprit embrouillé, le corps lourd et la gorge terriblement sèche, la blonde fait face à un constat qui la met déjà en état de stress alors qu'elle vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n’est pas le plafond de sa cellule ; celle où elle a essayé de tenir le compte des jours et des nuits.  
Ce n’est pas le plafond de la pièce qui lui supprime ses sens ; celle où elle a beau crié, personne ne l’entendra.  
Ce n’est pas le plafond de la pièce trop éclairé et trop bouillante ; celle qui l’a met dans des états dramatiques et dont même Murdock ne s'en approche pas.  
Ce n’est pas le plafond de la cave remplit de rats qui lui mordent la peau ; celle où elle avait cru pouvoir mourir et que son calvaire prenne fin.

Ce n’est pas un plafond qu’elle connaît.  
Comme Gwen ne sait plus qu’elle jour on est.

Au début, elle traçait des traits sur les parois de sa cellule. Jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en aperçoive, qu’il l’a change tous les jours d’endroit, si ce n’est plusieurs fois par jour. Elle a perdu le décompte, se laissant emporter toujours plus dans la folie du désespoir.  
L’être humain s’est tellement habitué au temps, à vivre dans un emploi du temps régler, que ces gestes du quotidiens à regarder sa montre, à regarder le soleil, est un supplice en soit quand il n’est plus possible de les faire. Il veut la faire désespérer. Lui faire croire à des années plutôt qu’à des semaines.

Au plus profond de ses entrailles, Gwen le sait. L’avocat du diable commence à parvenir à ses fins.

C’est un plafond qu’elle ne connait pas, et ce bras sur ses hanches, cette main dans ses cheveux… eux, eux, elle les connaît. La jeune femme ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut tellement pas imaginer. Elle veut que ce ne soit qu’un cauchemar. Rien qu’un cauchemar.

Gwen referme les yeux. Peut-être que si elle se rendort… peut-être que ce se sera vraiment un cauchemar.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillée. Ne fais plus semblant. Je n’aime pas quand tu fais semblant.

Il est là. Toujours là. Même quand elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir.

Il prend son visage en coupe pour l’embrasser. À peine sent-elle cette langue sur ses lèvres qu’elle a envie de vomir. Une fois lui a suffi. Il l’a eu et l’a prise dans un moment de faiblesse, plus jamais. Qu’il retire ses sales pattes de son corps, qu’il la laisse tranquille !

Le manque de nourriture se fait sentir dans chacun de ses coups. Matthew n’a pas à attendre longtemps avant qu’elle ne s’épuise sans grand effort.

\- Oh, chérie ! Après cette magnifique nuit qu’on a partagé, on en revient aux scènes de ménages ?  
\- Dans tes rêves ! On n’a rien partagé du tout bâtard ! Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi !

Il rit.  
Gwen déteste quand il rit. Parce qu’il lui annonce toujours quelque chose d’horrible quand il rit.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Comme elle déteste savoir qu’elle est aussi nue que lui, avec qu’un drap fin pour la couvrir et les séparer. Une maigre séparation qui ne tiendrait pas un siège.

Lui tenant les poignets d’une main, il s’extirpe du lit et l’y tire aussi, se fichant bien de lui faire mal, se fichant bien qu’elle chute sur le sol sans pouvoir se rattraper, se fichant de la traîner sur le sol.  
L’air ambiant est frais, trop frais sur sa peau.

\- J’ai bien fait de préparer une matinée cinéma. Rien que toi et moi, Spidey-baby. Ce n’est pas du grand art, bien entendu. Je ne sais même pas si c’est bien cadré. C’est un peu dur d’utiliser une caméra quand on ne peut pas voir…

Sa résistance est trop faible et elle se fait traîner comme une poupée de chiffon, vers le coin télé de la chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, l’y traînant et l’y emprisonnant. Elle a beau se débattre, ses sales pattes ne tiennent pas en place, les lèvres sur sa nuque et ses épaules n’ont plus.

\- Je sais juste que tu es l’actrice principale. Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir les images pour entendre à quel point tu es douée... Moi qui avais peur d’avoir mal dosée cette nouvelle drogue.

Elle arrête vite de se débattre. Gwen n'aime pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle commence à voir à l'écran.  
Il sourit dans son cou et vient lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- J’adore quand tu m’appelais Matty tout en ronronnant, Gwenny… ça a duré toute la nuit.

La jeune femme veut se convaincre que ce n’est pas elle à l’écran. Ce ne peut pas être elle qui s’est montrée autant demandeuse aux avances de son bourreau. Pas elle qui gémit, pas elle qui cri de plaisir en lui demandant toujours plus. Comme elle se refuse de se convaincre qu’elle sent l’excitation de l’homme derrière elle.

C’est qu’un cauchemar. Qu’un horrible cauchemar…

\- Arrête avec les coups chaton. Je ne voudrais pas diffuser cette vidéo à tes amis, ni à ton père en appuyant sur un bouton par inadvertance. Je suis aveugle, j’appuie n’importe où en tâtonnant...

Rien qu’un cauchemar.

**5.**

Elle a des photos sous les yeux.

\- Tu n’existes plus pour eux.

Murdock lui montre que la vie continue pour ses amis et ses proches.  
Murdock lui donne les preuves que la vie continue sans elle.

\- Ils sont passés à autre chose.

Gwen serre les dents.

Bien sûr que la vie continue sans elle. Elle n’est pas le centre du monde, elle n’est pas la fille d’un démocrate, ministre ou d’une célébrité. Ce n’est pas comme dans les films et les séries. Son père ne peut pas arrêter de travailler parce qu’elle est parti en claquant la porte. Ses amies ne peuvent pas arrêter d’aller en cours parce qu’elle n’est plus là.

Mais elle sait. Au fond d’elle, Gwen sait qu’ils mettent tout ce qui nécessaire pour la retrouver. Son père a été flic. Elle l’a vu faire. Même s’il a renoncé à son insigne… il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

C’est une chose que la blonde sait.  
Personne ne lui dira le contraire.

\- Arrête de te faire des illusions.

Pas même lorsqu’une photo de Miles embrassant une autre fille est abattu devant ses yeux.  
(C'est dur de ne rien montrer à son bourreau. C'est de plus en plus dur...)

\- Tu n’es qu’un souvenir pour eux.

Murdock ne doit pas l’atteindre. Peu importe combien ça fait mal.  
Si elle veut survivre, elle ne doit pas le laisser l’atteindre.

\- Et de toute manière Gwen, qui voudrait de toi maintenant ? Qui voudrait d’une héroïne qui n’a même pas pu empêcher son propre viol ?

Il ne doit pas l’atteindre. Il ne doit pas. Il ne doit pas…  
Les larmes sont traîtresses à rouler seules sur ses joues.

Et cet homme à l'audace de les lui essuyer, avant de s'en aller en chatonnant l'air de _Face it Tiger_.

Gwen a envie de mourir.

**6.**

\- Va te faire foutre, Murdock !

Aucun mouvement de canne. Aucun coup. Aucune remarque désobligeante.

Pourtant, ses sens sont agités, à un tel point qu’ils la rendent fébrile. La pièce en est même assourdissante.

Elle ose un regard vers son bourreau. « _Fuis. Fuis. Fuis._ » hurle son esprit.  
Il a retiré ses lunettes, et son sourire intéressé s’accompagne d’une lueur affamé dans ses yeux vitreux. Gwen n’a jamais autant regretté le choix de ses mots, surtout quand il se baisse :

\- Avec plaisir ma chère, surtout si c’est si gentiment demandé.

Il lui agrippe la cuisse.

\- Me touche pas !

Gwen le frappe. Son poing cogne la mâchoire, mais pas assez fort pour la lui briser Il l’a tellement ankylosé de drogues et de tranquillisant qu’elle ne maîtrise plus sa force.

Murdock lui retient les poignets après l’impact. L’avocat du diable est en colère, mais son envie sournoise elle, ne disparaît pas de ses yeux.  
Gwen se débat un peu plus, tente des coups de pieds. La peur lui noue l'estomac, rend ses coups imprécis.  
Il la fait hurler en lui donnant un coup violent du coude dans les côtes.

\- Il ne fallait pas proposer.  
\- Non ! Arrête ! Me touche pas !

Durant un instant, elle pense réussir à prendre le contrôle. Jusqu’à ce qu’il lui cogne la tête contre le sol. Pas assez fort pour l’envoyer voir les étoiles, mais suffisamment pour la laisser sonner, mais consciente.

\- Me touche pas. Me touche pas. Me touche pas.

Gwen est là, sans être là.

Là quand il lui met sa cravate dans sa bouche pour la faire taire. Là quand il lui arrache son haut. Là quand il lui descend son pantalon, là quand il lui arrache le sien. Là quand il lui dévore le corps et là quand il se force en elle.

Toujours là quand il finit de prendre son pied. Là quand il se rhabille. Là quand il se rend compte qu’il a frappé son crâne trop fort et que la plaie saigne. Là quand il s’en va, promettant un médecin avec un désintérêt total.

Mais son esprit lui a fermé les yeux.  
Elle aurait voulu être le sang qui s’écoule de sa plaie. Pour ne pas à être là.

**7.**

\- Tu veux bien qu’on joue à un petit jeu, princesse ?  
\- …  
\- Tu me fais encore le traitement du silence ? En même temps... c'est vrai que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il lui tourne autour, tel un vautour planant autour de son futur festin.

\- Tu ne vois rien pour le moment. Tu ne sens rien aussi. En fait, tout ce qui te reste c’est l’ouïe. Ça peut s’arranger. Tu n’as qu’à tendre ta main quand je te le demande et je te laisse tranquille jusqu’à demain matin. Simple comme tout, non ?

Matthew se place devant elle, se soutenant à sa canne.  
Il lui tend sa main, juste sous son nez. Il le lui chatouille du bout des doigts, et aime la voir se débattre pour échapper au toucher.

\- Donne-moi ta main Spidey.

Il attend. Il est patient. Il sait qu’elle doit trouver confiance en lui, puis en elle pour lui donner sa main.  
Dix minutes. Pas plus. Sa patience est à bout, et il n’est pas content.

\- Je vois. Très bien. On verra combien de temps tu tiendras.

Murdock partit. La porte claqua.  
Dans le noir. Le silence le plus complet

Elle réussit à tenir trois semaines ainsi. Gwen s’est frottée aux Héritiers. Deux fois. S'est perdue dans des univers. Plusieurs fois. Elle peut résister.  
Elle peut continuer. Elle peut attendre de l'aide ou le moment opportun.  
Elle le peut.

Elle le peut…

**8.**

\- Ce sont des menottes en vibranium. Tu crois vraiment t’en débarrassée si facilement ? Même notre chère Captain America ne le pourrait pas !  
\- Laisse-moi partir !

Murdock roule des yeux. Il ne voit rien, mais quand même.  
C’est amusant de sentir sa petite proie s’agiter dans tous les sens, c’est plaisant de l’entendre se débattre et s’affoler.

\- Non. Je veux te former ma belle.  
\- Je ne suis pas ta belle et je ne veux pas que tu me formes !

Matthew fronce le nez.  
Son araignée serait tellement plus agréable si elle quittait son côté agressif avec lui…

\- Allons… Tu pourrais tellement être plus. On pourrait tellement être plus ! murmure-t-il en lui caressant la joue, Imagine un peu toutes les grandes choses que l’on pourrait accomplir ensemble ! Fisk, la Main, les autres ne pourraient rien contre nous ! Imagine donc…  
\- Il n’y a rien à imaginer ! cracha Gwen tout en reculant son visage

L’avocat du diable se tait.  
L’aveugle roux se crispe.  
Puis Matthew Murdock soupire :

\- On pouvait y aller tranquillement. On aurait pu travailler ensemble. Mais si tu le veux à la dure, ce sera à la dure.

**Author's Note:**

> Des amis m'ont conseillés de poster ce chef-d'oeuvre alors je le leur dédicace !  
(Parfois, je devrais quand même dormir plutôt qu'écrire...)
> 
> Si vous l'avez aimé, sachez qu'il se lit autant du début à la fin, que de la fin au début ;)


End file.
